Just another crossover
by Blackwaterlove16
Summary: "Why don't you just tell her you love her, Jake?" I saw how my little brother sighed and looked more desperate than ever. "The first time I told her, she ran away. The second time, she nearly died. Why would I even try to tell her a third time?" I smiled and leaned my forehead against his shoulder. "Because third time's a charm." UPDATE SOON, PROMISE!
1. Chapter 2

_**Prologue. (Leahs POV)**_

If I could go back in time, I would never change one thing of what happened in the past. My past, as you probably know, was full of misery, tears and pain. Sometimes I would wonder if it was my fault, about the fact that I was a magnet for bad luck. Now I know it was all just destiny. And it was all very worth it. My life as it is at the moment, couldn't have been more perfect. Yet, I would not want to re-live those past 20 years. It was now the 23th of June 2038 and I was still 20 years old. Well… I looked like I was 20 though. We moved a few times, since people would start to wonder why we never change. Nonetheless, I was back here. At the same spot where I would always come when I needed some rest or peace. Because this was the place that had known every single emotion of mine.

This little, beautiful place knows just as much about me as God does, which freaked me out just a bit. To be here, after all those years… the feeling was indescribable.

The sun was just coming out, giving the sky its beautiful orange and pinkish color that I loved. The morning had brought its soft wind. I barely felt it, but still I was left with dozens of tiny little goosebumps. How did everything change so much yet it all stayed the same?

Well, this little part of heaven stayed the same, that's for sure. The water was crushing the cliffs with force, which probably would've been scary to a human, but for me? It was inviting me to jump right into it. Maybe I could jus- My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me down with him and suddenly all that I felt was gravity working as I was falling down the cliff. My back hit the water causing the water to pull me down as deep as possible. Soon I was out of breath and peddling my feet to get to the surface. As I was coughing all the water out, trying to catch some air to fill my lungs with, so I obviously wouldn't die because of this lunatic, I could hear him laughing his ass off behind my back.

So now this was funny?

I turned around, splashing as much water as I could straight in his face before I yelled : "Are you crazy? You could've killed me, what in the world where you thinking?!"

The only answer I got were chuckles… this really wasn't amusing at all. Using my strength I lunged at him, pushing his head down. Wow, even beneath the surface I could hear his annoying laugh. I gave up and started to swim back to the beach. As soon as I got out of the water, I started to wring out my shirt and hair, but I heard him again. Okay, so I lied. He didn't have an annoying laugh. He actually had an amazing laugh and my heart stopped every time it hit my ears. Looking at him with my famous 'Stop-before-I-kill-you-'look, he finally answered my question from before.

"Well you were considering jumping in the water, so I thought, why not help her?"

 _Damn the werewolf connection._

"How did you find me, anyway?" I asked as I sat down on the beach. He soon followed my lead and sat down next to me, placing his hand on my thigh.

"How could I not find you?" He smiled at me, before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. He was right, he was _so_ right. You see, ever since that one night, there was no more 'mine' and 'his'. It was all 'ours'. Next to the material things and the whole 'in-laws', we also shared not only feelings but thoughts as well. It's like, everythng I felt, he did as well. We could feel each other. This only made our relationshp even stronger. Also, could we, not only in werewolf-form, but also while we're human, hear each others thoughts.

Nobody knew where that came from. Some say it's normal, others say it's because we have an amazingly strong connection. I, personally think it's because nothing's normal in this world anymore, at least not in ours.

So the place where I was a few minutes ago, before this idiot threw me of a cliff, was now also his place. Thinking back now, I realized how many times it was just me and him out there. He knew I would be there. Of course he did. I didn't mind him being around, not at all, but I did miss the 'privacy' sometimes. Considering that I don't like the fact that he knew everything now. That he knew how madly in love I was with him and how scared I still am that maybe, even now, I would lose him.

"Stop it, Lee." He murmured, kissing the top of my head. I pushed him away.

"Stop reading my mind you douche, like being around Edward isn't already enough for me." He just laughed again. *Heart stops for a sec.*

He stuck out his hand and I placed mine in his, noticing how perfect it fitted.

"You know what's weird? After all this time, I'm still not used to the fact that you and I are together. It's like being asleep and being scared I'll wake up from this dream." He said as he was playing with the ring on my finger. Even the ring was his. Everything was his.

They told me it was not normal, not healthy and insane that I was so attached to this guy. But I didn't listen. Never did, so why start now? They didn't know anything about our relationship, but they like to pretend they do. But this wasn't just love, I was aware of that. I knew it was way more powerful than just a simple crush. It was the kind of love that could kill you mentally, when you're not around that person. It's almost frightening... almost. I failed many times at trying to explain that to them, they were still saying I'm crazy for giving him my all.

What most of them didn't get, was that it wasn't because he asked or I was obligated to do this. It was because I _wanted_ it too. I wanted to give him everything. And even now, I felt like it was too little. Like it never would be enough. Not for him, not for me. But like it is at this very moment, it was all just… perfect.

"Well, I did marry you for a reason, Alpha, better get used to it. The sooner, the better."

I know that what I think is the opposite of what I say. But I'm just terrible at saying what I feel out loud, besides he already knew way too much… what a jerk.

Then something changed, he straddled me and suddenly he was on top of me, kissing my neck. I couldn't help but laugh. He was always good in changing his mood. One minute he was all serious and romantic, the other he was the grown up man, trying to claim his wife for like the 183th time. I did moan though, when he kissed the place underneath my collarbone where the tattoo had made itself a part of my body.

"I still like it a lot." He answered my thought about the tattoo.

"Hm, bet you do." I beamed and started to run my hand trough his hair.

"Well, at least Sue is cool with it now."

We both laughed, remembering the day I got home and she saw it. The woman started chasing me with a knife, lecturing me, telling me how irresponsible and stupid I am. Her exact words: "How could you do this to _me_? Why, for once, can you not be the daughter I want you to be and make me proud?"

Now you know where I got my 'going-crazy-in-less-than-2-seconds' from.

That day I did regret it a bit, because it was really unexpected. But as the days were passing by, I realized that the tattoo would suit me just fine. And I loved it now.

I looked up at him, placing my hands on each side of his face.

"I love you." It came out as a whisper, but I knew he'd understand me.

"Lucky for you, I love you too. My beautiful woman." He smiled again before leaning down and kissing my tattoo again.

He probably loved it more than I did. Because it was against all odds and destiny, still I always believed that one day I would become exactly _that_ what the tattoo read. And now I am.

 _Black._

I was Leah Black.

 **A.N.**

So as I was writing this in a hurry, I realized it's more a epilogue... but okay, let's try it out tho, next chapter will be the first chapter of this story and it will start at the beginning of it all (after the Volturi-battle). I warn you already, this is a Blackwaterstory, as you maybe already figured out. There may be a lot of times you might think it won't end well, but it will, no worries. I would actually like to focus a little more on the wolfpack, because S.M. didn't mention them that much... which sucks. So there probably will be some chapters that are written in some others POV instead of Leah or Jacobs. Also, I'm from the most amazing part of the world, Balkan, so my English is probably like... awful but still, I'll try to make something out of it. R&R.

Muchos lovos,

Blackwaterlove16.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 1, The true Alpha.

The light was shining in my eyes, when I woke up. Checking what time it was on my phone, I realized that I had slept over 14 hours. I actually woke up pretty quick... Nice. After last night, which turned into a giant fail, since we didn't even fought the red-eyes, Jacob had sent us home to rest. No patrol for the weekend. And then they wonder why I prefer his pack. I'd bet the pups at Sams pack are all runing now in the cold morning, poor things... Haha. Okay, I admit, I don't feel bad. The thought was there though. I sat up and streched all of my muscles, making the typical oh-so-sexy sounds as I did that. How can I not have a boyfriend, I mean come on?

...

These were the moments when I realized my mother was right about me being cynical.

It was weird being in my own room, own bed again. Thank God, Jacob promised we could go back home now that all of that was over. Since my mom moved in with Charlie, me and Seth had the house for our own... That's what you'd probably think, but apparently the three musketeers (Embry, Quil & Jacob) had some other thoughts about that. They stayed the night and ate everything they could possibly find. Now, that, indeed, was a positive thing about being in Sams pack, I must admit. Emily cooking for you, whenever you'd ask. My cooking was better, of course, but still, I do like to be served. What girl doesn't?

I walked into my living room, where Embry was watching some stupid game again.

"Mooorning" He was sounding way to happy for 11 a.m.

"Yeah, hey." I waved shortly and went to the fridge, my favourite thing on this earth. Turning around, I glared at him until he noticed.

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Where should I go?"

"I don't know, maybe, you know, your house?"

"My mom would freak out."

"You fight bloodsuckers every day, yet your scared of your mom?"

"So? You're one of the tallest girl in La Push, still you scream like a 3 year old when you see a spider."

"... Good point."

I opened the fridge and suddenly I heard angels sing as there was light shining on the bowl right in front of me. My moms famous meatball-spaghetti. How did the guys looked past that?

"Hey, could you make me something as well?" Embry called from the living room.

I walked back, looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"Erm.. No?"

"Don't even know why I asked that..." He sighed.

Putting the bowl in the microwave, I asked him : "Where are Jake & Quil?"

"Where do you think?" He rolled his eyes. We both shuddered dramatically as the word popped in our minds. Imprints, gross.

I was glad I still had him and Seth, they at least weren't brainwashed. How can you even be that attracted to a girl in less than 3 seconds? How is it just possible to love her so much, without having an idea of who she was? Imprinting was something I could never-ever understand.

"Well, since you won't cook for me, I'm gonna go to Emily's. At least she knows the word 'kindness'." I just stuck my tongue out, like a little child and he blew me a kiss... what an ass.

How long does it take before the annoying 'beep-beep' fills the house. Annoyed, I just stopped the microwave and got the bowl out.

"Sharing is caring, you know that?" Jacob was standing less than an inch away.

"Oh my God, when the hell did you came in?!" I slapped him in the arm for scaring me that much. "And besides, there's no caring so also no sharing, got it? Perfect."

I tried to walk past him but he took me by my arm as he got a plate and lead me to the table, sitting across me.

"You could have gotten us some forks as well, how do you expect us to eat?" I asked.

Luckily, he got up to take some forks and we ACTUALLY shared the spaghetti, I'm just turning into some kind of angel here? My mom would be so proud.

After his first bite, Jacob looked at me with a weird expression on his face.

"It's still cold."

"Sorry, Alpha, you don't like it? Don't eat it, I'm not your fucking maid, go and make your own food, if you're gonna complain like that." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Jacob looked shocked. "Did you just swear?"

"Well yeah, it's 11 a.m., I just got up, need to feed not only myself but my Alpha as well, and now he's complaining about the food, of course I'm gonna fucking swear."

He just laughed... he found it funny. That makes one of us.

I ate my plate in like 5 minutes, got up, excused myself and went upstairs to take a shower.

Jacobs POV.

Sitting on Leahs couch, I almost fell asleep of how tired I actually was. That was until the phone rang... Shit, what now? Pick up, let it ring?

"Leah?" I called out. No response.

"LEAH?" I yelled a little louder. Nothing. Great, just great.

I decided to answer the phone. "Clearwater residence?"

"Jacob? I was hoping you'd be there." I heard Sams voice on the other side.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"The counsil thought it might be good for us, to have a meeting."

"Erm... Yeah sure... I guess, when?"

"Maybe around 9?"

"Sure sure, my dads house I suppose?"

"Yeah, see you then Jacob."

"Yeah, bye."

Leahs POV

Letting the hot water rund down my spine, I heard Jacob come in the bathroom... without knocking.

"Next time I'm at your house, I'll be running in that shameless during your shower-time as well."

But he didn't answer, not even a snort or smirk. I stuck my head out the shower and saw he had a worried expression as he leaned against the closed door.

"You alright?" I asked a little worried.

"The counsil and Sams pack arranged a meeting."

What? Meeting? Now? About what? Why? Huh?

"That's weird..." I answered a little worried now. "What would they want of us now?"

"I don't know, really clueless at the moment."

"Hm..." This was really weird. I mean, it was not just 'a talk' with the other pack, the Counsil was there too, which meant that this must be something serious.

"Pass me a towel, would you?" I asked after I turned the water off.

I wrapped myself in the towel, stepping out, not even caring that Jacob was there. We've been in way more awkward situations than these. He was really distant, his gaze focused on a dot on the wall, as his eyes narrowed.

"You really shouldn't worry that much Jake, it's gonna be alright. No worries."

"Maybe you're right." His muscles relaxed now.

"Of course I am." I said winking at him.

Sams POV

"Sam, you can't do this!" Paul was yelling and trembling again. Emilys attempt to calm him down didn't really help.

"Paul, it will be as I say it will be." Using my command for one of the last times.

"I'm not gonna obey him. I won't, I refuse to listen to him. Jacob can NOT be our Alpha! He chose his enemy over his own blood, give me one good reason why I should follow him?"

Paul was sure as hell inconvincible and stubborn. But I did have Jared on my side.

"Paul, you saw how he was last night. How he acts and thinks. He's our age, yet he sees way more than us. Besides, the fact that he survived all those months protecting the Cullens, shows how strong he really is." Jared said.

"I don't care! He left us, to protect Bella, how do we know it won't happen again?"

I sighed. I knew convincing Paul would be hard, but this was just getting more impossible by the minute.

"Paul, he has Ephraims blood, he'll be a way better Alpha than I ever could be. And you can't change the fact that he will be your brother-in-law. You'll see him anyway."

"I really do want him to come home, Paul. Dad's been missing Jake like crazy as well, please just consider it, okay? He'll be great as leader." Rachel pleaded and I knew that was exactly what Paul needed to make up his mind.

He stormed out the room, shutting the door with such force the walls were trembling. I could hear the clothes ripping as he changed.

"So, you're really sure about this Sam?" Jared asked me.

"This is how it's supposed to be. Jacob will be Alpha of both packs."

A.N.

I actually started jumping up and down at my first review hahaha, thank you Rain Girl. :D

So, like it, hate it, too long, too short? Let me know. Give me some advice, if you have an idea perhaps, let me know! Maybe if I have a writerblock, I'll use it! :)

R&R.

Gross bisous,

Blackwaterlove16


	3. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

 ** _Hello, my lovely people. :)_**

 ** _I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I really had no time to finish it. So sad, I know, I know._**

 ** _Getting really frustrated because Stephenie is really mean. Why would you make Leah and Jacob hate each other? They're perfect together but okaay, whatever. I admit, it's gonna take a while before they fall in love, but once they do, their relationship will be so much more intense than anyone elses. I really do need a Jacob Black in my life. He's flawless. Like, wow._**

 ** _Anyway, here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy._**

 ** _I would like to thank my awesome reviewers as well, even though I've 'only' had 4 so far, I love you all 4 so, so much, I'd give you one of Emily's giant muffins!_**

 ** _And I don't own any characters... sadly enough._**

 ** _So, read & review. _**

**_Hope you all have a wonderful day,_**

 ** _Blackwaterlove16._**

 _Jacobs POV._

"So..." I said, still pretty amazed by Sams phonecall.

"Soooo..." she answered. Leah has been sitting on the edge of her bed, for already 20 minutes, the doors to her wardrobe-closet wide open, while she was going trough the dresses with her fingers softly, trying to find something to wear for tonight. I didn't need to read her mind, to know what was going on in her head. Trough it all, she had managed somehow to stay away from the other pack, or the most important person... To stay away from Sam. Now, the time has come to face him and the other pack. Of course, I understood this. Even I was scared to walk into my own house, knowing they would all be there, looking at you with their judgy faces. It probably would go the same way as it always goes. We arrive, they start to yell, we start to yell harder, the fight starts, a little punches over here, a little slaps over there, my dad would somehow calm us down and then we would go home again, forgetting why we came in the first place. But there was something else, that was bothering her even more. Because, as everyone knew, where Sam was, there was the one and only Emily Young. Leah has not seen her cousin for 6 months now, or what the main issue here was, she has not seen them _together._ Seeing Emily & Sam apart, it hurted her of course, but it was bearable, while seeing them together just caused her another cut in her already scarred heart. She was scared, that the progress she had made so far, would dissapear as soon as she saw them again. What if everything she went trough, was all for nothing? What if she would find herself, just at the beginning of it all?

"Leah, I get it if you don't want to come with us. I'm not gonna make you, it's fine." I let her know.

"Meh, I would see them eventually, now that we're back. It doesn't matter. If it happens now or in another 5 months, it doesn't change anything. It would only make it worse." She sighed and I noticed how her fingers got a grip on a black dress, that hung right in front of her. That dress wasn't unfamiliar to me. There used to hang a picture in the hallway to her bedroom, with Leah and Sam on it. On that picture she was wearing the exact, same dress. The photo was taken on one of the 100 dates, they went on, but on that date, Sam had proposed to Leah... and she had said yes. The news was spreading it fast, everybody was talking about how 'lovely' it was, how the famous high-school couple was now getting married. Guess that engagement didn't turn out so well. As soon as Sam broke up with her, Leah had come home and threw the picture away, starting to throw all of his stuff out of winodw, breaking almost all the furnitures in the house. I immediately cringed at the memory. She really did grew a lot stronger.

"You know, if you're planning on going anyway, you could put that dress on. Bet it still looks amazing on you." She would probably hit me for that, but I still said it.

She let out a short, bitter laugh.

"It's probably too small, anyway."

"You could try it, at least, maybe it still fits."

"What would the others say? Besides, it's way too classy for just some simple symposium."

This time, I let out a short laugh.

"Since when does Leah Clearwater care about what others would say? You won't here a comment, they're all scared of you."

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Jacob."

"Well, I didn't lie, did I? Just put it on, it is a nice dress."

"You know what? I'm just gonna wear this dress, I'm a genious."

"Actually, that was my plan for you..."

"I mean, I don't have to win Sam back, but there's nothing wrong with a little torture, right?"

"Leah, if you really want to torture him, maybe you should just, you know..."

For the first time since we were in her room, she looked at me, her eyes even darker than they usually are.

"Maybe I should what, Jacob?! Just forget him and move on? Well, I'm sorry, not all of us can imprint on a demon spawn and forget about everything else that's going on in their life. Maybe I should move on, but at least when I do fall in love, it won't be a fake love like yours is." She snapped at me.

I didn't answer, just looked at the ground. There was a time where I would agree with her. Imprinting was a 'fake' love. You didn't choose for it to happen, neither what girl it was. It wasn't you who loved her, it was your _wolf_ that did. You just needed to obey, because it hurted when you didn't. Fight the imprint wasn't for the weaks and I always thought I would be a rolemodel to the others, let them see that the imprint doesn't need to take over your life, but once it happened to me, I couldn't find the strenght to fight it. Maybe it was because I couldn't find anyone that was worth fighting for, so what was the use of it?

"I'm sorry Leah, you know I didn't meant it like that. What I was trying to say was, the way I look at it, it's just better if you _did_ move on. Just get past it and move on with your life. You're not plannin on living it like that for another 20 years? It's absolutely useless to throw your years away like that. I know old Leah, she probably would slap this Leah in the face, tell her to 'stop being such a woman, man up bro.', just go and grab something to eat."

She was terrible at trying to hide the smile and soon enough her laughter was filling the silence.

"I can't believe you remember that. Isn't that what I did to you when Rebecca told you she was getting married?"

"Yes, that's why I'm telling you the same thing now. Stop being such a woman and man up, bro!" I pretended to be mad at her.

"You think that's possible? You really believe I could change into old Leah again?" Never did I saw Leah vulnerable and it was odd seeing her like that now. But it really was time for her, to be happy again.

"I think changing is easy, you just need to prepared to give up some things, for example... Sam. You were happy before you knew him, Leah, you can be happy without him now too.

I'm seriously being too overdramatic over here, I hang out way too much with you when I was little, that's for sure, but for real. Getting a new start is for the best. And, to be honest, I would like old Leah back, she at least _did_ like me."

She laughed.

"Oh that's what you think.

Thank you Jacob, a lot.

You're not the old Jacob as well. God, you became so much wiser and grown-up, sometimes I forget you're still 16."

"Clearwater, don't get too sentimental with me, I might cry." I was pretending to wipe away an invisible tear from my cheek.

"I'm serious, Alpha. You're the kind of person anyone can be proud of."

She patted my hand that was on the bed, inches away from her, but left her hand over mine a little too long. The contact was weird. After the imprint, I never felt a girls touch. It was just like air to me. But now, the way Leah fingers were grazing over mine, I could feel a thousand of little sparks going from her fingertips straight trough my veins and suddenly time stopped for a second. I looked at her and noticed that her eyes softened a little, the frown she had was now fading away, her expression changing from her typical 'Leave me alone' - expression to a soft version. She blinked a couple of times and I was stunned by the way her eyes looked at me. For a minute, I saw old Leah again and it was like I was sent back to 2009 when she was by far the most beautiful girl I knew.

"I..."

I turned around my hand and got a grip on her fingers, still looking at her.

"I should get dressed..." She whispered and pulled her hand away, getting up to get her dress. The contact broke, the sparks were gone and suddenly I was back in reality, where Leah was just the girl you would avoid.

Clearing my throat, I asked her if she was certain about coming with us.

"Like I would ever let you go alone with those losers."

"You do know one of those losers is your brother, right?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Little brothers are supposed to be losers, Jacob." she stood up, but turned around and looked at me.

"Ask Rachel and Rebecca, they know everything about that." and with that she left the room.

I fell back, laying down on her bed and just stared up at the ceiling. What the hell was that?

 _Leahs POV._

2 hours. I've been standing in my bathroom, in front of the mirror for already 2 damn hours. And the only thing that was going on my mind was "How did my boobs get this big?" and "What was that spark I felt when I touched Jacob?"

It was probably nothing, just a spasm that I had misunderstood for a spark... Who was I kidding? I was blown away by the feeling. The only feeling I had the last few months was just basically... numb. But the feeling I got by Jacobs touch was breathtaking. Placing my hand on my heart, I felt that it was still beating faster than it should. I shook the feeling of me and forced myself to focus on how I looked.

The dress did look good on me, indeed. My hair had finally grown and was now gracefully falling over my shoulders. Even my make up was on point, but it was still ridiculous that I looked like this for a simple meeting. But it was decent enough and old Leah would've been dressed like this as well. It would leave people breathless... Like Jacob left me breathless. Okay, stooop right there woman. I covered my face in my hands, trying to find my consious and searching for the red flaggs.

Like meeting Sam and Emily in a couple of minutes wasn't enough for me. Oh, great, Sam, I had forgotten about him.

"Man up, Leah" I said and slapped myself a couple of times.

"Leah? Are you alright?" Jacob asked from the other side of the door.

I placed my hands against one-another, pressed them against my chest and looked up at the ceilig, praying that God would show me some mercy for one time.

When I opened the door, I saw Jacob eyeing me from head to toe, back to my head with big eyes.

"Don't you look... pretty?"

"Note the sarcasm?" I asked him.

"No, not at all. I'm being for real. You look amazing."His smile grew wider, his white teeth glowing in the now dark hallway. "We were waiting for you, thought you changed your mind."

"I wouldn't be Leah Clearwater if I wasn't the most stubborn person you know, Black." I laughed, punching him playfully in the chest.

When Jacob and I got out of the house, the others were standing on the front porch.

"Nice legs you've got, she wolf." Embry whistled.

"Yeah, and if you look at them one more time, I'll make sure you have none."I rolled my eyes at him and got in the front seat of Jakes Rabbit.

The ride lasted for 5 minutes but it looked like an eternity. For every 2 second that went by, my heart sank more and more and once we arrived, I felt it in my stomach. My nails clutched themselves in my legs, my breath hitched every time I breathed in, my heart was pounding so hard against my chest that the guys for sure, could hear it and all that my eyes could see was the red house right in front of me.

 _Calm down, Leah, calm down._

Jacob looked around in the car, first at Quil, then Embry, then Seth and finally his eyes landed on me.

"You guys ready?" you could hear the worriedness in his voice.

We all mumbled a soft 'yeah' and got out. Seth squeezed my shoulder when he walked by, so I would be behind him when we get him. This was crazy, he was my little brother, I should protect him not the other way around.

Jacobs fingers got wrapped around my upperarm and I could feel his lips suddenly pressed against my ear, before he whispered.

"Stay close to me and avoid their gazes, could you that?"

I nodded my head fast and he let go of my arm.

When we knocked on the door, Rachel opened right away, as if she had been sitting in front of it.

She jumped in the arms of her brother, tears pouring down her cheeks while she kept placing kisses on his cheeks. The moment was intense. I remember when we were little, Jacob and Rachel used to fight all the time, but now it was obvious that they loved each other more than anything. The months have flown by, I even forgot that Racheld hasn't seen us since the summer. They let go, Jacob stepped in the house, she gave Quil, Embry and Seth a kiss on the cheeck. This time, she threw herself into my arms, almost crushing my bones.

"I missed you too, Rachel." I said, laughing.

She pulled back too look at me.

"Girl, how beautiful are you?"

"Well, I could say the same thing about you, but you've got Paul, so I lost my shot here, didn't I?" I pouted as she laughed and winked at me.

"Oh, don't worry about that baby, he'll never know that. Come on in." Rachel grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the house, closing the door behind me.

With every step I took, my heart pounded harder. The blood in my body was rushing to my head, giving me a nauseuos feeling and before I knew it, I wass standing in the small living room where all eyes were on me.

The counsil, Old Quil, Billy and my mom were standing on my left, all smiling at me, Sams pack across me, all looking at me with their dumb, shocked faces and my small pack on my right, all sitting on the edge of the couch.

I had expected her to jump up first but was hoping she wouldn't, shame on me. Emily pratically ran across the room to give me a hug and I forced my trembling arms to wrap themselves around her small waist.

"Leah, you're absolutely stunning!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." I tried to answer her secure and proud, but miserably failed in that, since my voice was hoarse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sam looking at me with a mad expression on his face, probably waiting for an explanation. Yeah, forget about that big boy.

I sat down next to Jacob, who had saved a seat as promissed and kept my gaze down, looking at my legs.

There was an awkward and definitely an unpleasant silence in the room, befor Jacobs dad took the lead.

"We had a lot of discussions about this. Jacob, I'm talking to you right now. What happened yesterday and especially yesterday is not something every 16 year old could handle. But how you handled and the way you make decisions is... let's say, you've surprised us all. As a member of the counsil, I should say that the choices you made, were not always the right ones. But as a father I can say, that I'm proud of you son."

I looked up at Jacob, who was still looking at the ground. For a fraction, he made eyecontact with me, giving me a small smile. His way of letting me know it will be alright. Something, I wasn't so sure about. Sue continued.

"We weren't really sure what to do now, whether you were strong and independent enough for this. It was actually Sams idea, so we gathered around, till we made a commitment. And if you don't want it or doubt it, you really don't have too. We won't push you, okay? Just think about it. Sam?"

This time I did look at him, my heart aching again. He looked at every member of his pack, before he looked over at us.

I already knew what was coming, didn't even need to hear the words. We had all expected this day, and today it finally was that day.

"I'd like to give up my Alpha-possition, Jacob."

We were gonna be one pack again... well shit.


	4. Chapter 5

_**A.N.**_

 _ **Again, I finished way too early. Wrote this chapter in like 5 hours, it was terrible and I'm super tired, lol.**_

 ** _Read and Revieeew loves_**

 ** _Blackwaterlove16._**

 ** _Characters belong to S.M._**

Jacobs Pov.

Alpha…

They wanted me as alpha? They wanted me to be the leader of their pack? Me? Alpha? Of 12 other werewolves?

They were probably doing drugs now, since I left.

But could it be me? I mean, being alpha of these guys, well… Three guys and Leah, was pretty fine, but to be alpha of 17 wolves… It's a huge deal, you know. All decisions and patrol schedules were going to be made by me. Each time one of them mess up, it's my responsibility to save them. It was my job to protect them. And believe me, it's not that I didn't want to, they were all my blood and family, but that was exactly my biggest worry. What if I _couldn't_ protect them? What if I wasn't able to be their 'guardian angel'? Imagine another Newborn- or Volturi-fight and someone gets hurt or even worse, gets killed, how was I ever going to look in the eyes of their family and tell them it was my fault? Paul, Jared and Sam would be alright, they know what they are doing, but the newbies? I can't be their dad and trainer all the time, right? Sam finished school and is practically married, this job was just perfect for him, but for me? How did they expect me to protect these boys – and Leah-, their imprints, the tribe, La Push, let's not forget I've got my own imprint and her family to 'protect' as well, let's not even mention I still haven't finished school and actually get some sleep too? Was it even possible? My birthday was in 2 weeks, so I would turn 17 then, but still I was concerned that if I did claim the position, I would fail terribly. Guys of my age would go out, have fun, get drunk every night and wouldn't have a care in the world. So why was it that everything now would be in my hands? What if I just can't? But what if I do succeed in being Alpha? I'm going out of my mind!

Obviously, the negative things about it were increasing and I couldn't even find a reason why I should do it, but this time, I do want to step up and be a man, even though I had 4 years left to actually 'be a man'. God, this was terrible. A thousand thoughts and questions were racing trough my head and it actually felt like my brain would swell up and explode right there. My thumb wouldn't even have a nail by tonight, since I was biting on it nervously, being the anxious teenage boy I was. The room was so quiet, that you could hear every little thing that was going on. I hear Sams foot tapping the ground impatiently, my sister scratching her upper arm softly, the clock ticking loudly, Paul who was cracking his fingers madly, Emilys heart that was beating uncontrollably and even Leah rolling her eyes annoyingly. I was biting my lip so hard, the taste of blood was already filling my mouth. What should I do? It seems that neither saying yes nor turning down the offer would be the right thing.

But I knew, what deep inside I wanted to do, and it was worth taking the risk.

Leahs fingers poked my leg a few times, making me realize I haven't said a single word since Sams had spoken.

"Maybe you should answer them, Jake." She whispered so softly only I could hear it.

"Okay… I'll do it." I announced certain. "Under one condition. I won't be alpha, if even one of you guys doesn't want me to be. I know a lot of you are still holding grudges for protecting the Cullens back then, and if someone has a problem with that, than I think it's not up to me to be your leader."

As I was saying this, I stood up to pace around the room.

"So, I just wanted to make that clear…"

A second past by when Leah stood up as well, to stand behind me.

"I'll follow you, the position was yours in first place, so let's not change the rules." She said while she looked at Sam provocatively.

Seth, Embry and Quil followed her fast.

"We'll follow you too."

Collin was the first of the other pack that walked over to me, shaking my hand. I have to admit, I had expected him too, he is my cousin after all. It would've been weird if he chose Sam now again. Speaking of Sam, he took the lead now and crossed the room to stand with us, giving me a small nod to let me know he was sure about this. When the others saw that their current alpha was really surrendering for the first time, they had no other choice than to copy his action. All of them changed sides, smiling at me weakly when they did, all of them apart from Paul. No surprise.

Paul just crossed his arms, lifted his chin, narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"Paul…" Sam said with a warning voice, but Paul didn't even flinch.

"Paul, let's go outside for a second?" Rachel asked while she rolled her eyes, before storming out the house with her boyfriend on her heels.

Rachels Pov

I pushed the backdoor open with such force, it bounced back causing it to shut again right in Pauls face. My hands gripped my hair tightly before I started to rub my face, I can't believe he was really doing this. After having this conversation 14 times, you would expect him to be cool and just listen to his smart girlfriend, but no. A Lahote wouldn't be a Lahote if it didn't sat down in the corner, mocking until he gets what he wants. I love Paul, I truly do, but this attitude of him is really startng to get on my nerves and sometimes I even understood why Leah just wanted to rip his head off.

Behind me, I could hear Pauls footsteps coming closer and before I knew it his hands were on my shoulders. I shook them off instantly, turning around to glare at him, the poor thing really thought I would be that easy this time.

"Hey, come on, don't be mad at me, sweety. You know I can't help it." He soothed, before cupping my face. My hands flew to his, grabbing them and pushing him away from me as hard as I could. Impressed by myself, I was able to push him away one inch.

"Don't touch me. Not now." I warned him while turning around and continuing my walk.

"Rach, please, don't do this." He begged as he was running to catch me up, stopping right in front of me so he could grab me by my shoulders again. "Don't be mad, you know I can't stand it. When will you realize that having two packs is better for all of us?" His warmth was already hitting my body and even though I was furious, I just wanted to close the distance and forget all of this.

"Are you being for real, Paul? Everyone apart from you is fine with Jacob being alpha. Every time you and him would fight, I would pick your side and save your ass. But this time I won't. You stayed over at our house almost every night, my dad treated you like his own son. How can you even be that heartless and only think of yourself? He's my little brother and I won't let him sleep in the woods any longer, protecting some creatures that are perfectly fine without him. He needs to come home and I'm gonna make sure he will." I was already yelling by now.

"First of all, I'm selfish? Sorry Rachel, I hope you know that the only reason why I'm trying to keep away Jacob from La Push is because I don't want you near those leeches. This all is because of you, so don't even dare to yell at me. Second of all, Jacob won't be sleeping in the woods, he could stay with Seth and Leah, I'm sure Sue won't mind. He's not even used to sleeping in his bed anymore."

I just stared at him in pure disbelief.

"Rach… He left you and your dad for them, I don't even get how you could possibly be fine with that?"

"Maybe, because I don't care what happened in the past. I'm glad he is here now, that's all that matters to me. Paul, I love him with every little part of my body, no matter what he does, he will always be my baby-brother. And I just want him around again. I've never asked you for a favor, never did I beg you to do something or got in trouble so you would need to save my life. Why is this so hard for you?"

Paul sighed and looked away, starting to rub his jaw. It went quiet for a minute before he looked at me with serious eyes.

"Rach, I love you. I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

Feelings were definitely a taboo in our relationship. We barely talk about it, since we would show our love with all the fights and hook ups we had. He knew it way too well and now was I the one who was almost surrendering here, hearing him say he loves me. Damn him.

"Actions speak louder than words. If you love me, you go back and tell Jacob you want him to be alpha. If you don't… let's say I'll know how real this love of yours is." You're messing with the wrong Blacks, boy.

"Fine, I'll give you action."

As every other girl at that moment, you would expect him to go back and be best buddies with Jake again but nope, not with my boyfriend.

One of his hands grabbed me by the back of the head as the other got a grip on my hip and I already knew it would be bruised in the morning. He pressed his body hard against mine and planted a strong kiss on my lips.

'I am not that easy' is what I would normally say… actually, I say that all the time. But standing outside in the cold while snowflakes were falling from the black sky and only having his body to make me feel like we were on fire, I couldn't resist. I couldn't even make an attempt to resist him. That exactly, was what I loved about us. No matter how much we would argue or fight, we both were positive that it never-ever would ruin the bond we had. Paul and I have been together since July, and maybe it was too early to think about it but, I wasn't even afraid to say it out loud.

Paul would be the guy I was going to grow old with. Imprint or no imprint.

Bringing my hands up, I got a hold on his neck to pull his face down –even now, while I was standing on my tippy toes, he was way taller than I.

I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and shivered when I felt his brush against mine. He probably misunderstood this for being cold, so he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me of the ground. His other hand now, gripped my hair and pulled it back so he could take the lead now. We both needed each other so bad that the kissing almost became awkward. Our noses and teeth would constantly bump against one-another, but I didn't care. His scent, his body was all over me and I'd swear I was losing control right there and then. My stupid human lungs were giving up on me, so I would need to pull away way too soon for him. His teeth grazed over my chin until it reached my neck, biting on the skin there softly, leaving a little mark. My legs locked themselves around his waist at the same moment as his hand went under my shirt and grabbed my breast. My moan was so loud, I was sure that even my dad could've heard it. I grabbed his shoulders trying to press my body even harder against his, digging my nails into his backmuscles. Paul cupped my face again and waited for me to look at him and when I did, he leaned in and kissed me so soft and sweet, I forgot to breath.

He bumped his forehead against mine before he whispered with a kind voice.

"Don't ever doubt again that I love you, or next time I will have to finish our little make-out session. Go back inside, tell them I had nothing to say, just needed a little space and that I'll accept Jacob as my leader." He pressed another kiss on my lips and unfolded my legs so he'd put me back on the ground.

"Where are you going?" I asked worried.

"I don't know yet, I'll see you tomorrow." And he left.

I don't know how long I had been standing there, like a total retard watching the spot where he disappeared, I didn't even notice until my fingers were purple and my clothes were soaked from the snow that melted immediately on my warm body. Running my hand trough my hair I shook out the fresh snowflakes, which was stupid, considering my hair was already wet.

I forced my legs too walk back to the house and warm up, when I arrived, I noticed everybody had left. Well, apart from my dad of course.

"Where is everyone?"

"Assuming that you and Paul would be outside, doing whatever you were doing that I really don't need to know, they left. Sam was able to talk Jacob into being Alpha, so I hope that Paul calmed down?"

I shrugged my shoulders and answered nonchalantly, not wanting him to know that I was upset because he left.

"He just needed some air, that's all."

"Hm… You're alright hun?"

I wasn't able to answer. Of course, Paul and I argued before and it was nothing knew… But he had never left and a little voice deep inside me was telling me something about that was very odd.

Why did he leave?

"Rachel?"

"Yes, dad?" I looked up at him, scared that he had figured me out.

"Are you okay, you seem distant… and you're soaked which doesn't seem to bother you at all for the first time?" He was making fun of me. Yes, I am one of those girls that freak out when their hair gets wet by the rain. Really, really can't stand the feeling.

"Ha ha, I'm fine dad, nothing to worry about. Why don't you go and get some rest?" I suggested, since I knew that even looking at all those wolves in our small house was tiring.

"Yeah, I was planning on doing that. You, go get a shower when Jake and Leah are done, you'll be sick tomorrow."

"Yes, yes… Wait what? Did you just say Jake AND Leah?" I stared at my father in shock.

"Ah, yeah, he wanted to take a shower and Leah murmured something about interrupting it as payback, so they went in together."

"Erm… that's cute. Weird, but cute… I guess? Maybe Jacob found his first girlfriend?"

"Rachel, don't say that, you know he imprinted."

"Oh what dad, you honestly think he's gonna end up with Bella Swans daughter?"

"Rachel…"

"I'm just saying, in my opinion, they don't belong together. Jacob is the female in the relationship, you can't have 2 females. He needs a girl like Leah, I'd rather have her as sister-in-law, than his little 'Nessie'."

"Well, learn to live with it, 'cause you're not gonna change anything about that."

"Oh you think so? We'll see daddy, you know I always get what I want." I winked at him, and he rolled his eyes at me in response.

"Don't do anything you will regret. It's Jacobs choice who he will date and who not, so that's none of your business."

"I am his older sister, he should listen to my advice."

"Sure sure, stop playing Cupid, you stupid."

"Thanks for your support dad, really appreciating the love I'm receiving."

"Hm, bet you do. Goodnight, sweety."

"Night, dad." He rolled himself to his bedroom and I waited for the sound of him shutting the door before yelling to Jacob and Leah to get out the bathroom

 _Leahs Pov._

Rachel stormed out with Paul and there was one word to describe the situation… Awkward.

We haven't been 'hanging out' with each other for so long, you might think we have some subjects to talk about but no, just silence. We would all look at each other for a second and look away again. Sam, the jackass, needed to ruin our special moment.

"He confirmed multiple times that he accepts you now, Jacob, don't change your mind because of him."

"Yeah, he'll turn around." Jared added awkwardly. "Anyways… I wanted to see Kim tonight, before she falls asleep, so I'll be going now. Good to have you back, Alpha." He fist bumped Jacob before taking off.

Since I could predict that all the rest would get sentimental, find an excuse and leave, I decided to lay down on Jakes couch and let my mind relax. I'd swear on my own life, being around so many dogs for literally 5 minutes was enough to have one of the worst headaches you'll ever have.

Trying to block my mind from all the noises and voices around me, I could feel myself already starting to sink into the couch and fall asleep… that was until I heard her voice. I almost growled at the kindness it contained when she called out my name.

"Leah?"

What does she want now? I pushed myself up on my arms to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Emily. You?" I tried my best to not snap at her.

"Can't complain…" She smiled weakly. Well of course you can't, why would you when you have him as fiancé?

"I'm glad for you." Note the sarcasm. She sat down next to me and grabbed one of my hands in hers. It was almost like she was doing in on purpose, so I would see the shiny diamond on her ring that was planted on her finger.

"Sam and I were worried about you… I mean, we weren't doubting you, you're strong but still… this is your home and I'm really happy your back now. Now that Sue moved in with Charlie and you and Seth are alone… If you need something, you're always welcome."

I gritted my teeth and tried not to phase right there, considering I would kill her and Jacob might not like that.

"Yeah, I know, thanks." I murmured and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact so she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. Damn her, damn her and Sam, damn the whole imprinting-thing, damn it all.

"I really hope someday, you could forgive me, it's killing me that we're still acting like this… Leah, I'm-"

"Emily, you're ready to go?" That should've been me, he should've asked me if I'm ready to go. I should have been the one to go home with him now. Sam should have been mine.

"I'll be there in a minute." The sound of his footsteps made it clear he was heading towards their car… Another thing that should have been mine.

I heard Emily sigh next to me when she squeezed my hand.

"Hope you won't be a stranger now, sister." She stood up, let go of my hand and left.

Sister… We haven't called each other like that ever since I had found out about her and Sam. What you're gonna do about it when you were raised naïve and too good? Blame Harry, he was the one who told me to always be a good person, guess I broke that promise to him.

Placing my fingers on my temples, I started to massage them to get rid of the pain already. By now, everyone was gone, including my brother and mom, who probably left to see Charlie. As I stood up to get a bottle of beer out of the Blacks fridge, I heard Billy speak up.

"Alcohol won't mend a broken heart, Leah."

"Maybe not, but it definitely sooths the pain a little bit."

"Don't even try dad, Leah has a bad habit of ignoring all the advice you give her." Jacob said while rolling his eyes.

"Stubborn, like her mother." Billy added.

"And a psycho when she doesn't get what she wants."

"The kind of woman no man in the world could understand."

"Okaaay, let's not even talk about how messed up you Blacks are?" I stated.

"Maybe that's true, but at least we admit that were messed up. Gonna take a shower, dad, make sure she doesn't drink too much." Jacob winked at me before heading to his bathroom.

I let myself fall on the chair that was near the kitchen table, where one of the best humans alive was sitting.

"You know, it's maybe weird to hear this, but I actually missed you Billy."

"Well, I missed you too since you are my favorite daughter at the moment."

I laughed at his statement, remembering how Jakes dad used to love me so much, he would call me his own daughter so many time he actually forgot sometimes I wasn't.

"You're happy you're home?" He asked me more curiously than worried and I laughed bitterly at his question.

"Billy, when was the last time I was happy?"

"I'm sorry to say girl, but it's your fault that you're being sad all the time, honestly I don't even know why."

"You're kidding me right? Okay, so my favorite cousin is getting married to my ex-boyfriend, my dad died, my mom is probably getting married to some new guy which means I'll have vampires as step-family, my little brother and I are giant dogs and we live in the forest basically all the time, I have to spend most of my time now with idiotic teenage boys and let's not forget I don't know if I'll ever have baby's so… nope, got nothing to complain about."

"Okay well, one of my daughters got married and moved to Hawaii, God knows when was the last time I've heard from her. My other daughter, well, you know Rachel, I don't even know what the girl is doing but let's say, she isn't really that carrying. My 16 year old son is a werewolf that's barely home. Oh and my wife died 7 years ago and I have to spend the rest of my life in this wheelchair, do you ever see me complaining?"

My cheeks were turning red, I was actually that embarrassed. What kind of problems were mine next to his?

"Leah, you've got so many people that care about you and so many years in front of you… Don't waist them and definitely not for Sam. Appreciate those little things. The pack cares for you too, you're the one who caused the 'hate-relationship' by telling them off or teasing them.

Let me tell you something. Sue Clearwater did not put you on this world so you would be the way that you are now. You're the only female shapeshifter, not anyone can handle that. But you can. That's something pretty special if you ask me."

Talking to Billy would make you feel good in no time. He was so full of wisdom and knowledge and always knew what to say to get your hope back.

"Thank you, Billy, I really missed having a father figure around."

"You know you're family Leah, you're my daughter as well, I'm here to help." He said while padding my hand and I couldn't help but smile. He reminded me so much of my own dad.

I heard Jacob turned the water off so I drank the whole beer down in no matter of time and got up slowly, this was the moment I've been waiting for. Billy raised his eyebrows at me.

"Where are you going?"

"Payback time, that's what he gets for ruining my shower time." I murmured under my breath and stalked towards the bathrooms door right across the hall. Without knocking or saying anything, I walked in and noticed how Jacob almost jumped in the air, trying to cover himself right on time.

I just shot the door and set down on the floor, leaning against it, smiling at him brightly.

"Erm, Leah, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought it seemed fair to ruin your privacy, since you ruined mine."

"Are you being for real?"

"Of course I am, you idiot."

He was still standing there holding a small towel in front of his… package.

"You can get dressed Jacob, it doesn't bother me, no worries."

"You already drank beer here, I'm not gonna turn you on now as well."

That comment made me burst out in laughter.

"You? Turn me on? Oh please, don't make me laugh!"

"Okay, fine." He dropped the towel, reveiling his naked body and before I could stop it my mouth dropped to the floor. It wasn't that big last time I saw it… Okay, it was big, but this was huge, are you for real? Poor Renesmee, she's gonna be shred to pieces when they make love. Jacob snorted.

"Take a pic, Lee, it'll last longer." He said while grabbing for his sweatpants.

"Don't be too proud, Jay" I imitate his way of calling me in a mocking voice. "it expanded because of the heat in here, which was mostly caused by me, thank you very much."

"It? I would like it if you would use the term 'he'. He needs love too, you know?"

"Guess, who imprinted on the wrong girl huh?"

"Nah, it's worth waiting for." He said in a low voice as he was pulling the sweats up towards his waist, where the V-line was perfectly visible. Gosh Black, talking about a nice body. Ew, no stop. No, just no… ew.

"Who thought you were the kind of guy who waited until marriage?" I joked.

"Who says I am?'

He stuck out his hand, waiting for me to grab it.

"Hey, come on Clearwater, maybe I'll give you some beer."

But I didn't want to grab his hand. Last time I did, I was… well fucked. Without my warning, my hand as if somebody demanded me too stretched out to get a grip on his and it was exactly what I had thought.

Sparks.

He pulled me up, using too much strength which caused me to bump into his chest, still holding his hand.

It was pure electricity and I almost regretted coming in the bathroom. My body was on fire and I could feel my heart started to beat hard against my chest. I can't remember the last time I felt this awkward around a guy, yet t felt so right.

I met Jacobs eyes and it was like I was shot to cloud nine. I was shaking again, but this time from excitement. It was so amazing feeling something else, instead of pain, so strong that you were left breathless. A thousand butterflies were flying around in my stomach, giving me a strange happy feeling. My lips were tingling, longing for his. I grabbed his other hand as well and noticed how it was shaking. Rubbing my thumb across his knuckles, I tried to calm him, never breaking eye contact. He let go of my hand and pushed my hair back over my shoulder, giving me such a beautiful smile, I felt my knees starting to buckle. My free hand was running up his chest, my fingers going straight to his mouth, brushing my fingertips across his bottom lip.

"Leah, Jake, are you almost ready in their? Don't have too much fun, dad is trying to sleep!"

Aaand, we were back in reality. Jacob stepped away, looked at me with a confused expression and opened the door behind me, leaving me in their bathroom alone until Rachel marched in.

"Leah, I need your help." She begged me. One of my best friends was asking me for help and all I could think of was why Jacob left without saying a word.


	5. Chapter 6

_**A.N.**_

 _ **Okay, I really messed up with numbering my chapters, I'm awful like what the hell.**_

 _ **Since I wanted the first chapter to be as long as 2-4, I'm gonna pretend this is my second chapter. New years eve was terrible to be honest, so that's why I finshed this chapter so 'fast' lol. Not even gonna mention that night.**_

 ** _Stephenie made the characters hate each other, but I wanted them to be best friends that lost their bond during a hard time. Only one problem... What hard time could've possibly ruined their friendship? I wasn't sure wheter to use this situation or not but at the end I did it anyway haha. So, you'll get to know why Leah and Jacob hated each other in Eclipse and partly Breakind Dawn. But now that that's history, they'll get close again... Like it should have been in the first place, stupid Renesmee. Too bad Jacob didn't kill you back then. I'm the devil, I know._**

 ** _So here's chapter 2, weell, let's pretend it's chapter 2._**

 ** _To all my reviewers, I absolutely adore you all and keep reviewing. I'd like to thank 'Jacobleah' as well, for your amazing review, really made my day!_**

 ** _Carpe diem babes,_**

 ** _Blackwaterlove16._**

 **Chapter 2: Bonding time... Yeah right.**

 _Leahs POV._

"No." I answered shortly and confidently and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on, Leah, pleaaaase." Rachel was on her knees now, pouting and begging me like a small child would beg his parent to buy him that toy he has been dreaming about.

"Rachel, get up, I'm not gonna do anything." I tried to pull her up but she didn't even want to move.

"You don't even have to talk to him or get him home, but please, you're a wolf? Just go find him and let me know if he's okay? I'm really scared."

"Your brother is a wolf too, last time I checked? Besides I'm not going to go try and find your stupid ass boyfriend when it's snowing like that outside, no way, let Jacob find him."

"I can't ! He's the reason why Paul left in first place and I don't know if I could find him, I don't know what direction he went, I know nothing... But you, you could pick up his scent and you guys have some connection, right? Can't you use that? Leah, I'm really worried, something's wrong with him."

"There has been something wrong with Paul since the day he was born, Rach, nothing new."

She sighed and got up, letting go of my legs finally.

"No, okay it's fine, I mean... He's probably fine, it's Paul after all." Rachel murmured while she started to take off her wet clothes. I've known her since we we're little, this was her way of getting what she wants. Begging, then letting go, pretend it doesn't matter so you'll feel bad and eventually, you'll give her what she wants, out of guilt.

"What is with you Blacks not being ashamed of their nudeness?" I asked her since she was standing in front of me naked now, turning on the water.

"Oh, so I bet Jacob stripped his clothes of like that as well when you were here alone with him." Her back was faced against me but I just knew she was smiling.

"Not particulary, but sure, call it what you want."

Rachel laughed again, but in a sad way as she streched her hand out to check if the water was warm enough to get in. I could see she was sad, well pretending to be sad at least... And it was already working on me. I was starting to feel bad and reconsidering wheter I should search Paul, wherever the hell that dude was or just leave it like that.

"You know, I haven't seen you in so long, Lee. Maybe you should stay over tonight, so we could catch up a little bit. A typical sleepover like we used to have every weekend with my delicious pancakes as breakfast, sounds good?"

"I don't know, Rach..."

"Oh come on please, I really missed you..." She turned her head and I could see her looking at me with sad eyes, one of her black curls falling in front of her face which only made it look even sader.

"Fine!" I yelled out, giving up. "Fine, I'll go find Paul and I'll stay over, but there better be 20 pancakes tomorrow, woman, otherwise I'll dump Paul off somewhere far away and you can go find him yourself."

She was jumping up and down, clapping her hands like a five year old before crossing the claustrofobic bathroom and jumping on me, crashing my bones in her tight hug.

"Okay, okay, stop, I can't breath and it's weird having you naked against me like that. Stop."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're the best!"

"Obviously..."

"So, you're staying right? I'll make some place for you to sleep tonight if you are?"

"Yeah sure, sure, whatever." I aswered slightly pissed off and turned around to walk out the door.

"Love ya!" She screamed and shut the door behind me, I ran into Jacobs who was standing literally right in front of me. He looked down at me with curiousity in his eyes. He was breathing hard and I could hear his heartbeat loud and clearly.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, his usual dark brown eyes were now completely black and small. The way he was looking at me was just unpleasant itself. It was a mixture of hate, dispite and I'd swear a werewolf only looked like that at their worst enemy.

"I have to go... Finish something."

"Finish something?"

"Yes, why would you care?"

"I am your Alpha. I have the right to know what you're up to?"

"Oh, now suddenly you _are_ my alpha? That's a first time." My body was starting to shake and I pushed him aside to get through but Jacob gripped me tight with his hands, his left hand grabbed my right wrist as his right one grabbed my left and pinned them on the wall above my head. His head milimeters awas from mine.

"Don't you dare to push me like that. I asked you something." The sharpness of his voice made the hair on my body stood in end. Sweet, little Jacob was gone now. He was replaced by a furious, strong man and I disliked this side of him a lot.

"What is wrong with you? Let me go!" I tried to move or do anything at all but it was impossible. Jacobs strength was weakening my own.

"Not before you answer me. Where are you going?"

"That shouldn't be any of your damn concern."

"It _is_ my concern. Where. are. you. going. Leah?"

"What? Scared I'm going to take off ? No, running away is something for the weak, like you." His grip on me loosened and I used all the strenght I had to push him away, pulled myself out of his grip. I shot him one last look and turned around to walk out the door.

Let me get this straight... First, I was attracted to him badly, ten minutes later I wanted to kill him? The feelings I was having about this were odd. It wasn't exactly because I was looking at him or thinking about him, that I was craving for him. Jacob was still the irritating, little boy that I've known my whole life. God, considering kissing him even made me nauseous. But what was it, that took over my whole body, two times today when he touched my hand? This time when he grabbed me, I felt nothing but hate. My fingertips runned over the place where he had held me and hissed at the sharp pain that shot trough me. Looking down at my wrists, I noticed his hands had left their marks on my them. You could see clearly where his fingers have been, it was a dark red almost purple color while the place his palms were, was blue and yellowish.

I picked up a little snow that was at my feet and placed it on the bruises, but because of the temperature of my body, it melted almost immediately. Stupid Jacob. Shouting at me was one thing, leaving me blue was another and he was going to pay for this as soon as I'd come back.

Now, I definitely didn't wanted to phase. I wasn't sure if I could hear the other thoughts yet, but knew that one of them was out there and didn't want any of them to have a replay of what happened between me and Jacob. Rachel had -thankfully- left a giant, black umbrella on the porch as if she knew I was about to go on a adventure. Yey. At least, I wouldn't arrive there super wet.

I opened the umbrella and took several steps forward. Putting my nose in the air, I sniffed around until I recognized his smell.

The only thing I was wearing were my black dress and converse and I was still hot. The anger that took over me, just a while ago, was still rising, making my whole body shake and sweat rolling down my spine. I was hoping the snow and wind would calm me down a little bit, but it only made me stressed out, more nervous than before. How was I ever going to find that idiot when I am being like this?

His scent was leading me to more darker spots every few steps and even I was starting to get worried now. Paul was going to be the death of me someday.

* * *

After 20 more minutes of walking, I pushed myself through the last bushes and trees so I would come out to the clearing. I was standing at the top of one of the highest cliff in La Push. The view was absolutely beautiful. Everywhere around and behind me, there were big, bold, covered with snow trees. In front of me, you could see all the other cliffs, that seemed way smaller now than before and the ocean, which had a dark, almost black color. But the sky... The sky was amazing. It was blue, a little darker than it would have been by day, but a way more lighter than ever. That was because of the thousand shiny, sparkling stars and the moon that was right in front of me. It was full moon and even if I wouldn't have had my good wolf-vision, I would still see everything clearly. If this is what heaven looks like, I wouldn't mind dying. My heart skipped a beat, thinking about how wonderful this was. Never in my entire life, I have felt so peaceful and relaxed. The silence was intimidating, as if the whole world was quiet. As if time stopped but made you feel alive for the first time. It really was as if you were the only one on earth, standing under the most spectacular ceiling and owning this paradise. I was so stunned, I had forgotten Paul was sitting inches away from me.

His legs were dangling over the edge, his back was tensed and his short hair was sticked to the sides of his face, making him look like a child that has been punished for something he didn't do. He was only wearing his jeans, which were soaked by the snow.

I wiped the snow next to him off the cliff, pulled my dress up a little so it wouldn't be wet and sat down, our legs brushing a little bit. I was still holding the umbrella above our heads. Paul slowly turned his head to me, jaw clenched, mad eyes and spoke.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

I looked down at my hands, I really don't know what I was doing here nor why I was helping Rachel with their love problems.

"Rachel was worried. Me being the good friend, went out on this journey to find you. I really hope you weren't planning on killing yourself, that would have been awkward."

He snorted but calmed down a little.

"She's always worrying about nothing..."

"Well, I'd be too, actually, if my psycho-hotheaded boyfriend took off like that."

"Psh, look who's talking about being hotheaded."

" _I_ at least don't have a problem with admitting I'm hotheaded."

"Yeah, that's why you followed _him_ all this time." I noticed how his hands balled up in fists as he gritted his teeth.

"What is it that you have against Jacob? Okay, I mean, yes he can be a real ass and annoying as hell sometimes but he's pretty good in doing hi-"

"Don't tell me he was doing his job. His job is protecting the tribe, not those bloodsuckers you all admire." He interrupted me, his body slowly starting to tremble.

"I don't admire them..."

"Then why were you by their side?"

"You know why, Paul."

"Yeah... I do. I just don't get it. You'd rather die for your enemies than suffer for the one you love."

"Because suffering for the one you love was wortheless. In the end, you would be left with nothing."

"And dying for them isn't wortheless, you would have gotten something out of that?"

"It's hard to explain..."

"Try me."

"I'm not going to lose another year, living in pain when I know it won't change a thing!"

"So, living with the Cullens is better?"

"I never said that, it just helps with getting my mind of him."

"If you want to get your mind of him, find a boyfriend, find a job, go study, I don't care, there are plenty of other things you can do. You don't leave us, your mom, like that just because you're having a hard time forgetting."

"All those things wouldn't help me... It's this place... Everything is hunting me. La Push is hunting me. It's full of memories and I can't take it any longer."

"So you run away from your problems?"

"What if I do?"

"I'd tell you you're weak."

"I'm weak? How is it that I'm weak in this story, excuse me?"

"Because you're still not over him, he hasn't been thinking about you like that."

"Because he has somebody else. My cousin, which is even worse."

"Then you'll go date or fuck his cousin, seems pretty fair to me."

...

That's when I cracked up. I covered my face with my hands and started laughing so hard my stomach hurt. I could hear Pauls laughter as well now. After a while when we both calmed down, I answered seriously.

"I can't do his cousin. That's the point. I can't think of me dating somebody else."

"You really should, Leah."

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's pretty pathetic. I just need a little more time."

He sighed and I knew why. 'I need a little more time' is exactly what I've been saying every time I would have this kind of conversation.

"You know what's sad?" He asked, looking down at me, meeting my eyes.

"What?"

"If you weren't so busy being harpy over Sam... I'm sure any guy would be happy to date you."

"Hm... I won't tell Rachel her boyfriend was trying to flirt with me."

Paul chuckled softly. "I'm serious."

I looked down at my hands again, feeling uncomortable about the compliment he gave me. We hate each other, still he was able to say something like that out loud.

"Okay well, I didn't come here to talk about Sam. What's up with you? Don't tell me I came here for nothing."

"You girls have to take everything too serious, don't you?"

"We wouldn't be girls, if we didn't, now would we?"

"I'll talk to Rachel in the morning."

"You're mad at her?"

"I'm scared, not mad."

"Wauw, who would ever think Paul Lahote would be scared?" He laughed at my statement.

"Shut it Clearwater. I'm not going to hide my feelings I have for her."

"Well, I didn't expect you too, either. Why are you scared?"

It was silent before he answered me.

"I just don't want her near any bloodsucker. Not even the 'good ones'. I know it may sound ridiculous, but Bella was human as wel, you know..."

"Oh my God, Paul, are you serious? You think they'll want to change Rachel?"

"No, of course not... just, I don't know, you see what Bella had to go through since she started to hang out with them. I don't want something like that to happen to Rachel too. She's my whole world. If something ever happened to her and I know I could have had stopped it..."

"Paul... As much as I hate to say this to you, the Cullens really aren't that bad. Yeah, sure, I don't like them but, then again I don't like anyone... Anywaaay, they're actually pretty friendly. And I'm sure, that those kind of private issues will be worked out by them. They seriously won't drag us into it."

"I just hope you're right. Still I'm having a hard time with believing Jacob."

"You don't have to. Just follow and obey him, you'll see, after a while, he'll be way better than you could ever imagine. He's pretty awesome sometimes."

"Ooh, is Leah Clearwater having a little crush on our boss?" Paul wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Nope, I was wrong... You're just as annoying as before." I said and slowly stood up.

"You're going?"

"The snow is really starting to fall hard, you should go home as well."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He streched his muslces and got on his legs.

"So, I should tell Rachel you're perfectly fine."

"Yeah, sure. You're going over there now?"

"Mhm, I'm staying over there tonight."

"Staying over with Rach or staying over with Jacob?"

"Shut up, dude. Goodnight." I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk away. Paul grabbed me by arm, pulling me back.

"Wait... Thank you for talking to me."

"Don't get used to it, this is one of those things that happens once in a life time. And I'm officially claiming this spot by the way."

"Whatever. Goodnight, tell Rachel I love her."

"I will."

* * *

The door to the Blacks house creaked open, when I walked in. It was already past twelve but the light in the living room was still on. Outside, the snow was falling with such an amount, you could barely see anything. The wind was blowing so hard now, you could almost feel the walls of the little, red house shake.

I kicked my shoes off, threw the umbrella away and walked over to Rachels room, ignoring Jacob who was sitting in the couch, watching a movie. But even before I opened the door, I could hear her soft snore.

"She fell asleep almost immediately."

Of course... She arranged a sleepover and falls asleep before it has started.

"She told me, you were going to stay over. You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Have his bed and he'll take his-, what? He nearly could have killed me two hours ago, now he's offering me to sleep in his bed? In only four steps I crossed the small living room and stood in front of him. To my 'luck', he didn't pay any attention to me and kept his gaze on the screen behind me.

"That is it? You are really going to pretend like nothing happened?"

...

No answer.

"Jacob, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Finally his eyes met mine and he looked at me for the first time that night. Jacob slowly stood up, took the remote, bended a little to his left so he could turn off the tv and stared at me, confusion spread all over his face. Like he thought I just lost my mind.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm tal-, where do you find the guts to yell and kick off at me like that and then pretend it never happened?!"

"Leah, I honestly don't-"

"And don't try to tell me you didn't meant to do it or to apologize!"

"Leah, seriously I have no-"

"How can you even be so calm at this, it's taking everything I have in me not to slap you right now!"

He let out a long, hot breath and I hadn't even realize I've got closer to him while I was yelling until I felt it hit my face. His expression was still confused, forming little frowns on his forehead.

"Leah, I didn't speak to you when you left..." Jacob said the words loud, clear and with full confident, almost as if he was positive that he was right. Now I was the one who was confused. No one could lie that good and Jacob was being pretty certain about his point of view.

"The last time I saw you was-" he looked down at the ground, avoiding my gaze,"in the bathroom. I haven't spoken to you since then. I didn't even knew you left."

I tried to place everything in my mind, tried to make the pieces fit and match but it was impossible. Like you were given small pieces of ten different puzzles and they asked you to make one out of it. It just didn't work. Jacob was so resolute, I started to doubt myself. The anger inside me slowly flood away, replacing itself with aghast.

I remembered every little part so damn well and the bruises on my wrists were still there, so it must have happened. But Jacob...

"Leah, you're alright?"

I was so stunned at this fact, I didn't even realize I had frozen right in front of him, lost in my thoughts. Very slowly, his hand was moving forward, trying to get a grip on mine but just as his fingertips brushed mine, I pulled away, taking several steps back.

"Do you think I could borrow your car? I'll bring him back in the morning?"

"I thought you were staying here?"

"I was planning on staying for Rachel, not for you." I shot him one of my darkest looks and went back to the door. With his car keys, that I found on the little table in the hallway, in one hand and my shoes in the other, I opened the door. But as soon as I stepped out, the wind almost knocked me off my feet. My hair flew everywhere, falling in front of my eyes, causing me to stumble backwards, right in Jacobs arms.

"I'm not letting you go in this storm."

"You can barely call this a storm." I grumbled, pulling myself away from him while fixing my hair.

"Still, you're not going anywhere." He staded and took his keys out of my hand.

"What, you're going to torture me again?!"

"You're really crazy, aren't you? I told you, we didn't even talk!"

"It is not my fault that you forget every conversation you have with anyone other than Renesmee!"

"How is Renesmee involved into this?"

"Becaus you are blinded by the imprint! You can't even remember what you did to me?"

"Is that my fault, do you think I wanted to imprint in the first place? And what is it that I did to you, explain me."

"Maybe not but that doesn't give you the right to almost crush me and not even apologize for it."

"Do not try to fool me, Leah."

"Do not try to play games with me, Jacob. I have got the bruises to prove it, now don't I?" I streched my arms right in front of me. The light that came from the hallway was just bright enough to shine on them, causing the marks to be extremely visible.

He observed it seriously, twisting my arm from side to side and then very slowly, so he wouldn't hurt me, he placed his hand on the mark and realized it matched perfectly.

"I did this to you?" I snorted madly at him.

"You are still playing dumb with me."

"Leah, I swear, I... I can barely remember it. It's like... It's like a dream, a very blurry old dream that I'm trying to remember. I never meant to hurt you."

Then it hit me, like 100 slaps in my face.

The darkness in Jakes eyes, the harshnesss in his voice, the strenght in his grip. It wasn't Jacob, it was his wolf. His alphawolf was already taking over his body in these sort situations. I've been trough this another time with Sam... When I was fighting with Emily and almost phased in front of her. He had pushed me on the side as well, warning and yelling at me. Emily tried to stop him from hurting me but he didn't even flinch at her words. He kept me pinned on the ground and after several seconds he calmed down, stood up and walked away. The next day I saw him, he couldn't even remember it. Like amnesia, he forgot every single detail, he forgot the moment, he forgot what he almost did to me if he hadn't calm down.

But that wasn't Sam the human, it was Sam the wolf. I didn't even wanted to talk to him because I was too shocked of what happened. But then again, once I found out he was always like that when his 'love' is in danger or there is something with her, I couldn't help but feel even more sick of their love. Yeah, that's maybe harsh, still, I don't give a damn.

Never would have I considered that this was exactly the same thing but there was only one problem... I hadn't attacked or done something to Renesmee?

When the wind almost blew me back in the house, I noticed that Jacob and I had been standing outside for God knows how long as absolute retards.

I forced myself to go inside and when I did, I just fell back on the couch. Jacob soon followed my lead and sat down next to me, awkward silence hanging in the air...

"I'm a jerk."

"You're not..." I tried to sound honest, but you could tell I was lying.

"Yeah, sure. I can not believe I did that."

"It wasn't you Jake, it was your wolf."

"I don't care. What if I keep losing control like that all the time, around Ness?"

"You won't. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

"You should talk to Sam about that. He knows a lot more about that dark side you posses."

" _That dark side_. You're already making it sound like a bad thing."

"I didn't meant it like that. It's just a side you rarely see and you need to learn how to control it. Before something like a few hours ago happens again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I lied. I was hurt. Physically and mentally.

 _ **A.N. : Gonna stop here already. Gonna make an update soon since I'm on vacation now. Love you all xxx**_


End file.
